This invention relates to a blanket having a slit through which a person""s feet may protrude. The blanket is designed for singles, couples or multiple persons sharing a blanket. The individuals sharing the same blanket can protrude their feet or keep them inside the blanket.
All commercial blankets today come as a whole sheet. Some individuals, however, want to expose their feet when sleeping especially during summer while keeping their bodies covered. For these individuals, the only option is to pull the blanket upwards to expose their feet. While this is a solution, because of the size of the standard blankets, it is still a struggle to keep the feet exposed at all times. Further, the problem is accentuated when two or more individuals with different preferences are sharing the same blanket. It would be difficult for one to keep his or her feet in the blanket while the other individual keeps his or her feet exposed. The blanket of this invention addresses this problem.
It is an object of this invention to provide a blanket that will keep an individual""s feet out of the blanket but keeps his or her body covered.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a blanket that will cater to one""s preference of keeping his or her feet out while the other individual/s sharing the same blanket keep their feet inside.
This is related to a blanket having a slit for exposing a foot while keeping the other parts of the body covered. The blanket is made of a fabric material having a top surface, a bottom surface with the peripheral edges preferably protected from frilling. The core of the invention is the slit forming an opening resembling an open bottom pocket located across the top surface of the fabric. This slit is formed by overlapping pieces of fabric materials. The overlap of the pieces of fabric material is preferably 12 to 15 inches in length to keep the exposed feet uncovered while sleeping but at the same time keep the covered feet covered. This amount of overlap will also prevent air from drafting into the blanket. The width of the slit is preferably the same as that of a mattress sized for the blanket. For example, for a twin size blanket the width of the slit will be the same as the width of a twin mattress. The width can be narrower than the width of the mattress, however, it should not be less than 15 inches. A narrower slit would not comfortably accommodate an individual""s feet unless it is desired to custom make the blanket so that only one foot has to be exposed while keeping the other foot covered. In the latter case, the slit may be narrower than 15 inches. The blanket may be made from one layer or multilayer of fabric materials and may have different geometric shapes aside from four sided such as rectangular or square.
There are generally two ways of assembling the slitted blanket from a piece or pieces of fabric materials. One way is to cut pieces of fabric materials, usually at least two, to a desired dimension; overlapping the pieces of fabric material that would serve to cover the body; and, sewing these overlapping pieces of fabric material together at each lateral side of the overlap to form an open bottom pocketlike opening. If the area of the pieces of fabric material joined together is not large enough, matching pieces of fabric material may be sewn on each lateral side of the main pieces of fabric material to widen the blanket. If the width of the slit or opening is too wide, one may narrow this by sewing together, horizontally along the slit, a portion of the overlapping fabric materials to a desired dimension. The peripheral edges are preferably protected from frilling by methods known in the art such as trimming, hemming, overlocking and overlapping a strip of fabric on the exposed edges.
The other way of assembling the slitted blanket is by cutting a piece of fabric material conforming to a desired size and shape of the blanket; cutting a slit of a desired width across a desired position on the piece of fabric material thereby forming a top slit and a bottom slit; and, sewing a piece of fabric material having a length of at least 12 inches and a width matching the width of the slit to the bottom slit to form an opening resembling an open bottom pocket. The preferable ranges of the width of the opening and the length of the overlap is as described above. Also as above, it is preferable to protect any exposed edges of the blanket from frilling.